Sepucuk Surat Untuk La Furia Roja
by Imonita Sulimonova
Summary: La Furia Roja harus menerima kenyataan bahwa tim mereka akan terancam tereleminasi dari babak kualifikasi grup Piala Dunia 2014 ini. Sang personifikasi Matador telah mengerang frustasi, di sisi lain seorang gadis kecil berusia 4 tahun telah mengalami kekecewaan yang cukup mendalam pada tim sepakbola kesayangannya itu. Warning inside, mind to RnR?


**Hetalia: Axis Powers© Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Hetalia: Next Generation© BlueStrom Studio dari DeviantArt.**

**Sepucuk Surat Untuk La Furia Roja© Imonita Sulimonova**

Kisah ini diangkat berdasarkan imajinasi seorang Imonita Sulimonova mengenai berita kabar dari tim dari negara Spanyol yang terancam tereleminasi dalam kualifikasi grup dalam Piala Dunia 2014.

**-oOo-**

**WARNING:**

MY FIRST FANFIC IN , some (miss)/typo(s), (maybe) over-OOC detected, mix canon-AU, mix sho-ai especially straight, (maybe) semi rate M, Hetalia: Next Generation!detected, dll.

.

**Happy reading!**

**-oOo-**

"_**Pada Rabu tanggal 18 Juni 2014 petang waktu lokal, Spanyol tunduk 0-2 di kaki Chili sehingga kans mereka mempertahankan status raja dunia habis sudah–"**_

_BYUUUUR!_

Antonio langsung menyemburkan kopi hitam di mulutnya secara drastis setelah telinganya menangkap suara sang pembawa acara yang ia dengar dari TV di depannya. Bola mata hijaunya langsung membesar tatakla menatap layar TV dengan lama disertai mulutnya yang membuka lebar. Raut wajah syok telah terpantri jelas di wajah rupawan sang Spaniard, apalagi setelah ia menyaksikan adegan ulang dimana tim La Roja milik Chili telah membobol habis gawang tim La Furia Roja kesayangan negaranya itu sebanyak dua kali.

"Toni, ada apa–Astaga!" Bella yang baru saja datang dari kamarnya langsung mengambil lap dan membersihkan tumpahan susu putih yang berceceran di lantai depan Antonio duduk. "Apa yang terjadi, Sayang? Mengapa kopimu bisa tumpah seperti itu–?"

"Spanyol tereleminasi, Bella." jawab Antonio dengan nada lemas. Dia menunjuk layar TV di depannya, bermaksud agar istrinya ikut menatap layar kaca tersebut. "Lihatlah, tim kesayanganku telah kalah dari Chili kemarin–"

Bella Peeters-Fernandez, istri dari Antonio Fernandez Carriedo mengedipkan matanya dua kali sejenak, mata hijau daunnya yang cerah menatap layar kaca TV di depannya dan menghela napas sejenak. "Sungguh mengejutkan, sang juara bertahan favorit kita harus tumbang pada pertandingan Piala Dunia kali ini–"

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir." Antonio menghela napas sembari menaruh gelas kopinya di atas meja. "Sudah kalah 1-5 oleh Belanda, sekarang kalah 0-2 dari Chili pula! Bayangkan, ia juara bertahan sebanyak tiga kali dalam enam tahun ini! Tapi sekarang tim kesayanganku telah tak berdaya dalam Piala Dunia tahun ini. Nasib sial macam apa ini–"

"–Kamu tidak ikut sejumlah taruhan bodoh bersama teman-teman kantormu, kan?" Bella menyiapkan semangkuk sereal untuk sang suami dengan cekatan, namun kata-katanya langsung membuat Antonio meneguk ludah sejenak. "Hm? Kok tidak jawab?"

"Y-yah, se-sebenarnya aku diajak untuk ikut taruhan bareng Gilbert dan Francis..." Seketika bulu roma sang lelaki Spanyol langsung meremang setelah beradu pandang dengan tatapan tajam dari sang istri. Sekarang ia benar-benar terpojok dengan tatapan wanita asal Belgia yang ia nikahi sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. "...Namun aku menolak, dengan alasan bahwa ada keperluan yang lebih penting yang harus kusiapkan daripada harus mengeluarkan uang dengan sia-sia karena kalah taruhan." Antonio melirik perut sang istri yang agak membesar sejak 6 bulan yang lalu dengan senyum terpantri di wajahnya.

Wajah Bella bersemu merah saat merasakan tatapan sang suami telah tertuju pada perutnya yang sedang mengandung anak kedua mereka. "Huh, bilang saja kamu kapok saat aku membiarkanmu tidur sendirian di sofa tanpa selimut saat kau mengikuti taruhan dengan kedua sahabatmu pada pertandingan Euro dua tahun yang lalu."

"Ahahahaha, itu juga termasuk sih." Antonio langsung nyengir saat sang istri mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Pria Spanyol itu berdiri, menghambur ke pelukan sang istri dari belakang yang masih pura-pura sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecil mereka. Seketika badan Bella sedikit menegang saat tangan besar suaminya mengelus-elus lembut perutnya yang ditutupi pakaian serta apron hijau yang dikenakannya. Apalagi setelah ia merasakan kecupan panas nan lembut dari bibir sang suami di lehernya. "Ja-jangan sekarang Toni, mmmh…"

"Kenapa, hm?" Kali ini Bella-lah yang merasa terpojok dengan perlakuan sang suami sekarang. Wajahnya semakin bersemu merah saat merasakan jantungnya berdebar beberapa kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pikirannya melayang seketika, serta kedua matanya yang perlahan terlihat sayu karena terbawa suasana oleh sang suami yang mendominasi. Namun ia masih memiliki kesadaran yang cukup untuk menghentikan kegiatan sang suami yang terlalu tiba-tiba di pagi hari ini. "Toni, hentikan."

Tapi pria Spanyol itu tidak menurut. Malah sekarang ia memojokkan sang istri pada dinding bercat hijau di dekatnya. Seulas senyum terulas dengan jelas dari wajah Antonio sembari mengelus pipi sang istri dengan lembut, dan perlahan mengangkat wajah Bella yang sedari tadi menunduk dengan semu merah yang terlihat sangat manis di matanya. Mungkin _morning kiss _dengan sang istrihari ini akan menambah _mood_nya di pagi hari setelah merasa putus asa mengenai kekalahan tim jagoan dari negaranya itu. Senyumnya semakin melebar saat menatap kedua kelopak mata Bella yang tertutup secara perlahan, dengan raut wajah yang siap menantikan kecupan sayang dari sang suami. Saat ia merasakan nafas pelan dari sang istri karena wajah mereka yang semakin mendekat–

"Celamat pagi Papa dan Mama~!"

–sosok setan kecil berwajah malaikat telah mengganggu detik-detik waktu mesra mereka dengan wajah ceria nan polos disertai nada cempreng dari mulut kecil anak sulung mereka.

"Pa-pagi juga, Lucia..." Bella balik menyapa anak perempuan tersayang sembari mendorong pelan tubuh sang suami agar sedikit menjauh darinya. Antonio sendiri langsung memasang senyum secerah matahari kepada sang putri walau hatinya sedikit gondok karena kegiatan mesranya harus diganggu oleh bocah berusia 4 tahun satu itu. "Bagaimana dengan tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak kah?"

"Hu-um!" Lucia berlari kecil dan memanjat pelan kursi makan yang sebelumnya telah ditarik oleh sang Papa dan duduk manis sembari memeluk boneka kucing kesukannya. "Cemalam Lucia mimpi beltemu Ceñol Ikel Cacillas lho!"

"Wah, benarkah?" Antonio menyimak dengan ceria sembari duduk berhadapan dengan sang putri yang sibuk mengunyah sereal yang telah disiapkan sang Mama sebelumnya. "Lalu, kamu sapa dia kan?"

Seketika wajah Lucia langsung murung. "Waktu cebelum Lucia capa, wajahnya mulung gitu, tapi dia cenyum caat Lucia datang." Ia menaruh sendok makan ke mangkuk sereal dan menggeleng-geleng heran. "Lucia nggak tau kenapa dia cedih gitu, caat Lucia tanya, dia malah cenyum dan geleng-geleng."

Antonio dan Bella terdiam sejenak. Keduanya saling berpandangan setelah mendengarkan cerita dari Lucia Fernandez Peeters–nama lengkap anak mereka. Bella memutuskan untuk kembali mengambil susu kotak tambahan dari kulkas dan memberi isyarat tanpa lisan pada sang suami untuk menjelaskan hal sesungguhnya pada Lucia. Antonio menghela napas sejenak, lalu dia membuka mulutnya setelah berdiam diri menyimak cerita dari putri kecilnya itu. "Begini, _mi hija_. Spanyol kalah dalam pertandingan melawan Chili kemarin."

Lucia langsung menghentikan kunyahan sereal di dalam mulutnya seketika. Mata hijau cerahnya menatap Antonio yang tersenyum sedih dan juga Bella yang ikut menatapnya dengan sendu. "Ne-negala kita kalah?" tanyanya dengan terbata-bata.

"Iya, sayang." Antonio mengelus-elus kepala sang putri yang wajahnya semakin kecewa dengan berita yang baru saja disampaikan olehnya. "Skornya 0 – 2, entah mengapa tim negara kita bisa kalah seperti itu. Dan–eh?"

"Hiks, hiks..." Antonio langsung bingung ketika melihat Lucia perlahan-lahan terisak secara tiba-tiba. Perlahan air mata langsung keluar dari kedua mata bulat besarnya yang membentuk sungai kecil di pipi pucat gadis kecil itu. Tangannya memeluk boneka kucingnya dengan erat, serta perlahan ia menahan rasa pedih yang mendalam di hatinya dengan menggigit pelan telinga kucing pada bonekanya itu. Bagaimana bisa, tim sepakbola yang selalu ia banggakan telah mengalami kekalahan telak seperti itu. Rasa sedih dan kecewa telah tercampur aduk di dalam hatinya. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada teman-temannya nanti? Sebelum Piala Dunia tahun ini dimulai, Lucia sudah menerangkan bahwa tim kesayangan negaranya ini pasti akan menang seperti dalam tiga pertandingan sebelumnya dan mengajak teman-temannya untuk mendukung tim La Furia Roja tersebut. Namun sekarang, kenyataan telah berbanding terbalik dengan yang diharapkannya. Ada kemungkinan besar bahwa tim juara bertahan itu akan tersingkir dalam kualifikasi grup nanti. Menyedihkan memang, kejayaan tim nasional Spanyol telah memudar karena kekalahan telak dari dua pertandingan tersebut.

"Sudahlah Lucia…" Bella mendekat ke arah sang putri dan mengelus punggung Lucia untuk menenangkan anak sulungnya itu. "Ada kalanya seseorang telah mengalami kejatuhan di masa-masa keemasannya. Sama seperti tim negara kita ini, Lucia." Sang Mama menyeka air mata dari pipi putri kecilnya yang manis itu dengan lembut. "Meskipun tim negara kita kuat, namun ada kalanya mereka bisa dikalahkan oleh tim negara lain yang mungkin bisa dibilang telah mengalami kekalahan dalam pertandingan sebelumnya." Bella tersenyum menenangkan dan menatap sang suami yang ikut tersenyum kepada anak mereka.

"Benar kata Mamamu, _mi hija._" timpal Antonio disertai anggukan setuju pada kepalanya. "Kekalahan ini bisa menjadi pelajaran yang berharga untuk tim negara kita. Suatu saat nanti pasti La Furia Roja akan merebut kejayaannya kembali, membanggakan negara kita, termasuk juga membuat rasa senang pada kita semua di sini."

Lucia terdiam, pikirannya sibuk mencerna perkataan dari kedua orangtuanya tersebut. Tapi memang benar, Lucia setuju dengan kedua orangtuanya. Kekalahan ini bukanlah akhir, masih ada pertandingan selanjutnya yang akan membawa martabat negara Matador sebagai negara yang hebat dan berjaya dalam dunia sepak bola. Ia yakin bahwa tim kebanggaanya akan menerima kekalahan mereka begitu saja. Masih ada waktu untuk terus maju. Dan ia optimis bahwa tim La Furia Roja akan menjadi pemenang dalam Piala Dunia mendatang suatu saat nanti.

"Mama, Papa. Boleh aku menulis culat untuk meleka?" Lucia mengelap sisa air matanya dengan tangan kecilnya sembari tersenyum cerah. "Papa punya kenalan kan di cana? Kuhalap kenalan Papa mau menitipkan culatku untuk meleka. Tapi tolong ya, aku tidak tellalu pintal menulis culat. Papa dan Mama mau kan, membantu Lucia menulis sulat?"

**-oOo-**

Kekalahan telak dari Belanda dan Chili, serta terancamnya tim negara kebangaannya tereleminasi dari grup membuat sang personifikasi dari negara Matador itu _down_ akhir-akhir ini.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa si kepala tulip bau keju itu benar-benar membuktikan perkataanya saat mengalami kekalahan darinya dalam Liga Eropa dua tahun yang lalu. Dendam memang bisa menguatkan semuanya, termasuk dalam tim Oranje milik Netherland itu. Bahkan papan skor 1 – 5 itu masih menari-nari dengan jelas di bayangannya. Kembali, ia mengerang frustasi. Juara bertahan seperti dia bisa terancam keluar dari kualifikasi grup? Demi Tuhan, itu adalah hal paling memalukan dan tidak ingin dialaminya kembali di saat ia masih belum menjadi juara bertahan saat itu.

Belum lagi sindiran-sindiran telak yang menusuk hati sang Spaniard dari berbagai _supporter _negara lain, terutama dari negara si tulip bau keju itu. Ingin rasanya ia menghancurkan semuanya untuk pelampiasan kekalahan timnya itu. Harga dirinya terasa dijatuhkan begitu saja karena hal yang sudah tidak ingin dibayangkan kembali oleh pria pecinta tomat satu itu.

"Hoi, Spagna!"

Spain menoleh ke arah Romano yang berlari-lari kecil menuju arahnya. Seulas senyum pasrah ia torehkan saat ia beradu pandang dengan wajah jutek mantan koloninya yang dekat dengannya itu. "Pelatih memanggilmu, bodoh! Sejak dua jam yang lalu! DUA JAM YANG LALU SPAGNA BASTARDO!"

"_Dios mio,_ Romano." Spain memasang cengiran tak berdosa miliknya yang semakin membuat wajah Romano kusut. "Lalu, ada keperluan apa denganku? Apa kamu mau minta tomat? Tenang saja, di kulkas kamar inapku masih banyak kok–"

"Bukan, bukan itu." Romano menggeleng untuk memotong kalimat Spain barusan. Tangannya menyerahkan sepucuk amplop surat berwarna putih dengan stempel perangko asal Spanyol pada sang Spaniard. "Baca ini, jangan tanya mengapa lem surat itu telah dibuka, karena surat itu sudah dibaca oleh seluruh anggota tim-mu dan pelatih sebelum kuserahkan padamu."

"Ah, baiklah. _Gracias_, Romano." Spain mengeluarkan kertas di dalamnya dan memerhatikan gaya tulisan tangan yang ditorehkan dalam kertas putih yang terlipat rapi itu. Gaya khas anak kecil yang baru bisa menulis dan membaca, dan ia langsung membaca surat itu bersama Romano yang duduk di sampingnya.

* * *

_Untuk seluruh anggota tim La Furia Roja yang kuhormati..._

_Aku menulis surat ini bukan tanpa alasan. Aku tahu kalian telah mengalami kekalahan dengan Belanda dan Chili pada pertandingan sebelumnya. Sebelumnya aku dan keluargaku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menyaksikan pertandingan kalian secara langsung di sana karena ibuku sedang mengandung adik baru untukku. Jujur, sebagai supporter kecil kalian, aku kecewa dan sedih mendengar berita itu. Aku juga tidak tahu harus bilang apa pada teman-temanku nanti. Tapi kurasa hal itu tidak terlalu penting. Aku ingin memberitahu kalian semua tentang isi semangatku lewat surat ini._

_Meskipun kalian kecewa dengan kekalahan kalian, tapi kalian harus ingat bahwa kekalahan bukanlah akhir. Kata Mama, ada kalanya seseorang yang telah mengalami kejayaan harus menerima kejatuhan dengan lapang dada. Sama seperti tim kalian yang kubanggakan ini. Dan kata Papa, kekalahan itu bisa menjadi pelajaran berharga untuk menjadi lebih baik pada kedepannya. Aku adalah supporter kecil kalian yang selalu menunggu kabar baik kalian di sini._

_Dan jangan salahkan tulisanku yang masih acak-acakan ini. __Walau bagaimanapun juga aku adalah gadis kecil berusia 4 tahun yang nekat menulis surat untuk kalian. Kebetulan Papa punya kenalan yang dekat dengan tim kalian. Aku akan sangat bersyukur sekali kalau surat ini bisa sampai dan dibaca sama kalian semua. __Kuharap lewat surat ini, kalian bisa terus optimis dan bekerja keras untuk mencapai kejayaan kalian untuk negeri ini._

_Salam hangat,_

_Lucia Fernandez Peeters._

* * *

"S-Spagna?" Romano langsung menoleh pada Spain yang raut wajahnya menjadi susah ditebak. "H-hoi, Spagna? Kau dengar aku tidak?"

"Romano…" Spain menyahut tanpa mengalihkan kedua matanya dari surat itu sedikitpun. "Anak kecil bernama Lucia ini telah memberikan suatu pelajaran untukku, dan juga timku yang berharga. Ah, ingin rasanya aku bertemu dengannya setelah sampai di rumah nanti." Seulas senyum cerah langsung terpampang dengan mudahnya setelah sekian lama mengalami _mood _yang buruk sebelumnya. Ia langsung melupakan segala macam sindiran dan cemoohan yang telah dilancarkan untuknya dan timnya pada beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Kuharap anak itu manis sepertimu, Romano~"

"He-hei." Romano memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah saat sang Spaniard mulai menggodanya. "Ja-jangan asal ngomong ya, aku itu tidak manis, bastardo. Matamu saja yang rusak, ci-cih!"

"Aaaah~ Tapi kamu tetap manis kok, apalagi waktu kecil dulu, fusosososo~" Spain langsung memeluk Romano dari belakang dengan tawa kecilnya yang terdengar bahagia dan lebih 'hidup' itu.

"Le-lepaskan aku, bastardo!"

**-THE END-**

**Halo, sebelumnya aku mengucapkan salam kenal untuk kalian semua. Aku Imonita Sulimonova yang baru saja membuat fanfiksi yang kalian baca ini atas permintaan dari seorang teman. Akhir kalimat, kuucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang telah bersedia membaca fanfiksi pertama yang ku**_**-publish **_**di sini.**

Sign,

**Imonita Sulimonova.**


End file.
